True love was found
by AlaskaTiger11
Summary: A story about two young creatures, a tiger and a snow leopard who soon discover their love for each other. This is a furry romance story, and I do not want any immature comments about it. Apart from that, please enjoy!


True love was found.

As they both cuddled in the rain to keep warm, Jim slowly reached for Alisha's face, and tilted it so she was looking into his eyes. Time seemed to slow down, and focus on the two young animals that were clearly crazy for each other. They slowly went to kiss. That was the night that changed everything, and true love was found.

Alisha, a small red tiger that wasn't so sure how to face the world on her own yet, couldn't believe that she had yet again got stuck outside in the rain that was falling down onto her fur, which felt like a thousand razor blades cutting deep into the skin. "Brilliant" she muttered to herself, as her paws slopped through the puddles surrounding her feet. Alisha hadn't realized it was getting dark, until she looked back to see how far she had managed to walk. She panicked as the darkness zoomed into view more, and jogged on quickly.

Alisha froze suddenly, as she heard the faint sound of footsteps padding along behind her. Closer and closer, then slowing down once they got near to her. Then they stopped. Silence. "Alisha?" A voice spoke, softly. Alisha jumped and spun around quickly. "Jim!" She shouted, throwing herself onto him and holding him tight. Jim held on and looked concerned. "What are you doing standing around in the rain at night?" Jim asked. Alisha let go and stared at him, then blushed slightly and looked to her feet. "I...erm...thought you were going to be someone I didn't know, and it's dark... so I thought it wouldn't be someone very friendly who was following me." She admitted. Jim stared at her, and then grinned widely, showing off all his teeth. He messed up Alisha's hair and chuckled. "What am I going to do with you, eh?"

Jim, in Alisha's eyes, was a beautiful animal. He was a tall snow leopard, with bright hazel eyes, and a smile that could melt even the coldest of hearts. And as he stood there, Alisha had to remember that they were best friends, and nothing more. Even though she so desperately wished that they could be more than friends. His hazel eyes flashed and focussed into her eyes. Alisha felt lost, staring into them. Before she did anything stupid, she quickly looked down, and then shivered as the wetness of the rain had soaked through her fur to her skin.

"You're cold, aren't you? Here, have my jacket". Jim took his black jacket off, and carefully let Alisha slip into it. "Come on, let's go over there under that tree, it looks comfy, and we won't get as wet". Alisha nodded, and followed Jim. Both creatures huddled together, under the large Oak tree. Jim put his arm round Alisha, and they nestled heads together. He gently lapped Alisha's face, and then nestled once more. Alisha slowly stretched her legs out, and moved in quickly to lean her head onto Jim's chest. She waited for Jim to start questioning her, but he wrapped his arms around her body, holding her tight.

She couldn't believe her luck, as both laid there, under the old Oak tree, in each other's arms. "Wow, you must be freezing to be all snuggled up like that. Gosh, what impression would people get if they walked past us now?" Alisha giggled as she looked up to Jim who winked. Her face changed slightly. Her smile that lit up her face vanished, as her eyes turned to pain. Jim concentrated on her face. He nudged her head with his, and lapped her face again. Alisha let out a soft whimper, tightened her grip onto Jim, and buried into his chest.

"Alisha?" Jim spoke, gently. It took her a while, in the end, Alisha raised her head to look at Jim. Her eyes were full of pain, as tears raced down her fur, and onto the floor to join the soggy puddles in the grass. "I shouldn't feel this way towards you" she blurted out, taking a sharp breath of air at what she just said. Jim focussed on Alisha's face for a while, before taking her head between his hands, looking into her eyes one last time before kissing her. It was a long, sweet passionate kiss. Both creatures held each other there, stopping now and then to look into each other's eyes.

"I love you Alisha, and I know you do to. Please stay with me, please never leave me. You make me so happy, and I've wanted this for a long time. I'm so happy you said something" Jim spoke softly, smiling at the little red tiger he held in his arms. Alisha's eyes widened with pure surprise and excitement. "Oh Jim! I love you with all my heart; I can't believe you feel the same way. I'm not leaving, now that I've got you" She managed to choke out, as more tears spilled down her furry cheeks. They kissed once again, slowly exploring each other bodies. Jim gently pushed Alisha down onto the wet, but comfortable grass. She wriggled out of the jacket, which Jim had let her borrow. Jim laid his soggy chest down onto Alisha's, pinning her paws down onto the grass.

Jim smiled, as he slowly started nuzzling her face, then making his way down to her breasts. Alisha gasped with excitement, as Jim carried on exploring her body. Nobody knows how long they were there for, only that one of the most magical and memorable moments had happened between both creatures. As there rapid breathing calmed down, Alisha cupped Jim's face between her paws, and looked deeply into his eyes. He smiled, as he quickly lapped her face, causing a giggle to escape Alisha's throat. They both stared at each other, nuzzling each other's faces.

It was the perfect night for the young teens. They knew, now this would change everything. That wouldn't bother them though, they both welcomed change with open arms. Jim helped Alisha to her feet. Hand in hand, they then carried on walked down the street, now and then stopping to playfully kick puddles at each other, then kissing every time afterwards. Oh, what a night.


End file.
